Secret Admirer
by NotaPunk
Summary: Set in highschool. Liechtenstein rated fourth hottest girl in school gets confessions in letters all the time, but now she has a secret admirer and her friends have a few plans to find out who it is. Will Liechtenstein survive or die of embarrassment?


NotaPunk; This story is inspired by an AMV I saw once. It was so cute and I fell in love with the pairing, it's so cracktastic! At the end I'll tell you the title, go check it out. I DON'T OWN ANYTHING!

**Here Are the Top Ten, Reasons for their Ratings be brought up in the Story**

Hungary=Elizaveta

Ukraine=Katyusha

Beliguim=Brunhilde

Liechenstein=Lilli

Taiwan=Meimei

Jeanne=Jeanne, Jeenae D'Ark

Vietnam=Ly Han

Seychelles=Samaria

Elizabeth=Elizabeth, you know like Queen Elizabeth

Belarus=Natalia

**Secret Admirer**

As I opened up my locker, I was once again buried in an avalanche on papers. I dug myself out and sighed. I hated this time, along with a few other times. The beginning of the year, Valentines day, my Birthday, and Christmas. Usually girls would love to have this treatment, they would love to be in the top ten hottest girls of Hetalia High, but everyone in the top ten agreed that it sucked. I was rated number four, and I hated it. Around those times I would always have to dig myself out of the avalanche of confessions, presents and chocolate.

When I stood up, I turned around to see a few unfamiliar faces looking at me hopefully. I smiled gently and waved at them, only for half to run away, a fourth faint and the last fourth to freeze up. "Hey! Hey! Coming through!" yelled a voice belonging to my friend and fellow list holder, Samaria.

"Hello," I greeted my friend, smiling at her, "How are you this morning?"

"I'm o-WHOA THEY STRUCK AGAIN!" The brunette yelled pointing her finger at the pile behind me.

"Yes, I'm afraid so. Would you mind it to much to help me carry these home? If I ask brother, he would try to read them all and find these poor boys to threaten them." I asked gently, my best friend nodded with a smile.

As we carried not only my pile home, but hers in wheel barrows Samaria started talking. "Boy! Am I glad that I'm not as pretty as you!" She said with relief and humor in her voice.

I looked at her strangly, "Yes you are. Your even pretty then I am."

She rolled her dark eyes, "Yeah right, that why I voted number eight Miss number four."

"That's because you have a boyfriend and two senpai's that would beat any one up if they tried to flirt with you. I only have Vash and I'm single." I answered calmly

"Francis-Senpai, and Arthur-Senpai would only beat up the people, not shoot them. Also don't bring Mathew into this, Jeanne is dating Francis and she's voted number six."

"That's because Francis wants an open relationship."

"Yes, for himself, not Jeanne. He's surpringly the jealous type."

I giggled, "I assure you that once I get into a romantic relationship that I'll be bumped into number ten."

"Only if you start dating Vash, I mean Natalia is only at number ten because she stalks her brother Ivan and broke Toris's fingers when they went on a date. Also another reason why your number four, you have a dancer's figure and are totally lady like. I'm pudgy and smell like fish. "

I opened my mouth slightly in shock, "No you are not and no you do not!" This was a conversation that Samaria and I often had, Samaria would say that she was fat and that she smelled like fish. Samaria and I are roughly the same height but she weighed a little bit more than I did. Samaria is for a more rural area and has earned a full scholar ship, now she lives with her aunt and uncle who own a fish shop. This left her with some insecurities about her smell and how she acted. She even once admitted that she originally became my friend to learn to be more lady like, but turned out to like me as a friend. "Dancer's figure my foot! I'm as flat as an air plane landing, you on the other hand have a beautiful figure. Also you don't smell like fish, you smell like the ocean. And how am I a lady? I know how to shoot several types of guns, I can hack into a few people's computer's, I play around in the mud and I look like a boy."

It was her turn to roll her eyes, "Along with speaking fluent German and Swiss, knowing proper etiquette at a tea party, sewing and you don't look like a boy! You have a dancer's figure, a cute face and also your hair is to soft to be a boy's no matter how short it is!"

"So then let's agree that we are equal in beauty and drop the subject for now."

"Agreed." We shook each other's hands and giggled then ran off to my house. Once there we went up to my room.

It was a ritual for us that after every avalanche that we go to my house to read the confessions and open the presents along with scrap booking them.

We were on my bed, giggling and filling up on a box of Belgium chocolates that Samaria had received when we came across a letter from my pile.

Dear Lilli,

I love you. I love you far more then I could ever say. I love your modesty, your optimism, the way that you treat your friends. I love your kindness and the way that you forgive. I love how you will not stand up for yourself but will jump into a fight in a second if it's for someone that you barely know. I love that you are smart and not just a pretty face. I love that you are deep and that you always find beauty in tragedy. I know that you do not know me, sometimes I wish that you did, other times I hope that you never will. I love you Lilli Zwingli.

Love,

Your Shadow

Samaria and I looked at the letter for a few moments, forgetting the chocolate all together. We turned and looked at each other with surprise, usually when someone writes a confession they left their name, that's not what surprised us. What surpirsised us was that someone wrote this beautiful and deep letter. It was unlike the ones that I usually received which entailed telling me how 'Hot' I was. This person actually knew who I was and cared about me deeply.

"Whoa." Samaria whispered, "You have a stalker with stationary." I blinked. Once. Twice.

"What?" I asked, looking at her.

"Yeah, like what Demetri Martin said, a secret admirer is just a stalker with stationary."

I laughed, but held onto the letter. For the rest of the night we read the rest of the confessions. After Samaria left I stayed awake late and read the letter over and over again. My eyes never tiring of the beautiful words.

**The Next Day**

I was at my desk barely listening to my blond friend from Sealand, when all of a sudden all of the girls from the top ten list busted into the classroom. Everyone looked up in awe, at the group of beautiful young women. A girl with green eyes and long brown hair led the group, walked over to me and grabbed my hand. "Lilli Zwingli, your coming with us."

My teacher was about to object when an Asian girl with long ebony hair tied into a ponytail strutted over to him. "It's an emergency." My teacher just nodded his head smiling.

As the older girl dragged me out, I saw that with the group was Samaria, looking at me guiltily. Once we were in an empty classroom, I was shoved into a chair and tied up. This gave me time to see my captors.

The girl that had held onto me was Elizaveta, ranked number one even though she had been labeled a rotten woman. Another one was a platinum blonde with short hair but a large bust. This was Katyusha, a third year who was ranked number two because of her 'cry baby attitude' and because of who her brother was. Next was a girl with short wavy golden blonde hair and green eyes, another third year that went by the name of Brunhilde, voted number three. She had a boyfriend that went by the name of Antonio Fernandez, an over protective brother and often grabbed other girls breasts in a playful manner, which put her there. Then came a first year, an asain girls with long wavy ebony hair and brown eyes. I believe that her name was Meimei and that she was voted number five because of her numerous over protective and obnoxious siblings. Ranked number six was an average height girl, with her blonde hair in a boyish hair cut, Jeanne. Jeanne was a third year with a tomboyish personality and a boyfriend. The next girl was the one who had 'flirted' with my teacher. Her name was Ly Han, and she was a third year. At the moment she was dating someone by the name of Alfred Jones and was one of Meimei's over protective siblings, her one and only sister. Another girl in the room was a petite red head, who had her hair in an elaborate bun. Voted number nine, was Elizabeth, because of her fashion sense and because of her family history of 'burning people alive' and 'cutting their heads off.' She was dating another third year named Arthur Kirkland. The last girl was Natalia. She was rather pretty and hd an expressionless face. She was Katuysha's little sister, and a first year. She had long platinum blonde hair and pale poralean skin. Ranked number ten for her obsession with her older brother.

"Target obtained, m'am." Said Meimei saluting Elizaveta. Elizaveta nodded at her and turned to me.

I stiffened when our eyes met as she scrutinized me for a few seconds, before lunging at me with open arms and almost knocked me over in a tight hug. "SHE'S SO CUTE! NO WONDER SHE'S NUMBER FOUR!"

'Why' I questioned myself, 'Why do we have to go through this whenever they want to see me?' "DON'T WORRY MY FLOWER, WE'LL FIND YOUR STALKER WITH STATIONARY! WE HAVE MANY PLANS!"

**Plan 1, Swim suit, thought of by Meimei, Day; Tuesday**

I sighed blushing as I looked into the mirror. Meimei's plan was to make me wear a swimsuit and see how many guys would get a nose bleed. This week in P.E. we were fine tuning everyone's skills in swimming. Meimei, had designed a suit just for me.

It was form fitting and light green. It had a pattern of white large lilies on it and was a revealing two piece with string attached. I believe that they are called string bikinis. All my life I had worn a one piece because, of Vash being over protective and my embarrassment of my body.

I was thinner then most girls my age, and shorter then them too. So I often swam in my houses pool rather then going to public areas for fear of ridicule. I didn't want anyone making fun of how short my legs were or how flat I was. Now however I was forced to face my fears, as Samaria dragged me out to the school's pool.

Outside the fence there was a crowd of people, ninety-eight percent of them were male. Eight people of the crowd, I recognized as the girls from the list.

When my name was called I stepped forward and heard many cheers, mostly from the male spectators. I even got a few wolf whistles. When I got to the diving board, I looked around the crowd and only one person stuck out. A guy who was in my year. He was average height and had silver bed head hair. He was staring at me so intensely that I could not help but blush.

As the coach blew the whistle I snapped out of my daze and dived into the water. I hated swimming, and only learned for safety reasons. When my body hit the ice cold water, I felt something hit me in the head, hard. The next thing I knew I could only see darkness. My body was sinking, I knew that much, but I couldn't do anything. I heard a splash and opened my eyes slightly. There was a figure coming closer to me, the water made everything so blury that I couldn't make out who it was. Whoever it was grabbed my hand and pulled me to their firm body. They clutched me close as the started swimming again. I closed my eyes.

The next sensation I felt was the hot ground on my back as I was laid down. I couldn't breathe, my lungs were heavy with water. I was going to let my body go again when I felt something on my mouth. It was soft but firm, and air was pushed into me, three times. After wards, a few shard thrusts were given to my chest. Then the thing was on my mouth again and the air was in me. I felt the water being driven out of my body and I coughed it up. I open my eyes slowly, everything was still blurry and the sun hurt my eyes. Then after a few seconds everything became clear, in front of my face was the guy that was staring at me before.

He was dripping wet, and looked exhausted. He was close enough that now I could see his features. He was extremely pale, but not as pale as Natalia. His cheeks were a soft pink, probably from a work out. His hair was a mix between silver and white. His eyes were a shade of dark lavender and filled my cold shaking body with warmth. His mouth was open just slightly as he breathed in air, and when he breathed out his air danced on my face. His lip were a pale red and looked soft.

I looked up at him, "Thank you, thank you so much." I breathed out shakily. He only nodded as he moved his face away, and walked away. Four people were following him, three were taller and one was shorter than he was. They looked like they were teasing him. He only looked back at me once, his face was like ice but his eyes burned with worry.

"Lilli!" Samaria yelled wrapping her arms around my shaking body., crying into my shoulder. She helped me up and I felt cloth wrap around me. I looked to see Meimei, who was the one who did it. Elizaveta was glaring at her. Samaria led me to a bench where Katyusha looked at my head. I didn't hear their words as I stared at the Silver haired teen. He looked at me and when he caught me staring looked down and blushed.

**Plan 2 Nurse, thought of by Katyusha, Day; Tuesday**

Katyusha after a minute of looking at my head, stood up and walked to the gym teacher. She at first looked like she was going to talk but started yelling, "LILLI ZWINGLI NEEDS TO GO TO THE NURSE! THERE IS NOTHING I CAN DO FOR HER AT THE MOMENT! OH," she started crying here, "ONLY IF THERE WAS SOMEONE TO HELP HER THERE. SOMEONE THAT LOVED HER ENOUGH TO DO IT, TO CARRY HER WISPY BODY TO THE NURSE. TO COMFORT HER." I blushed when she said this, and a large group of guys raised their hands to volunteer. One of them was a guy that was rumored to be a pervert and had traveling hands. When I saw him my body shook even more with fear. I was about to run away and hide when I felt someone pull me up and hold me close to their body.

It was the silver haired guy and he was glaring at the group of males surrounding us. He turned his head to the teacher "I'll take her sensei." The teacher nodded her head.

As we walked into the school halls, he didn't try to pick me up or move his hand lower then my shoulder. Even though he was average height one of my arms had to go around his waist and the othere one around his back, so that I wouldn't fall. It felt weird, ever since middle school whenever I would need someone to take me to the nurse, who ever took me would usually pick me up bridle style, or hold me by the waist. This guy was different. He didn't even look down at me, he kept his eyes straight forward.

"My name is Lilli Zwingli, may I ask what your name is?" I looked at him, but he didn't look down.

"Ari Oxenstierna." he answered calmly and seriously.

"Thank you Ari for saving my life." I said this shyly and looked down. Ari, just nodded and kept walking. His cheeks just slightly darker. I smiled.

When we reached the Nurse's office, he escorted me in and waited with me. He still did not look at me even though I wrapped the towel fully around my body. When I finally got called into the nurse, I waved goodbye to Ari, who looked at me for the first time.

When I went to my locker at the end of the day, the avalanche came and Samaria helped me wheel barrow it home along with hers. Once home I told her about Ari.

"Oh! I know him! He's Magnus-senpai's little brother! Magnus is the blond haired guy, just a little taller then Ari, the one with the bored expression and blue eyes! Ari is really such a cute guy, remember in elementary school he'd carry around that stuffed puffin around? Now, he's really hot." I looked at her for a second. "But not as hot as Mathew! DUH!" She said, like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

After finishing our homework, we read the letters and opened the presents. "Okay are you sure Shadow, hasn't sent you anything before? Samaria asked me.

"Yes, I have never seen his handwriting before in my life and no one has used the alias Shadow before. I checked the scrap book." Samaria looked skeptical, but let the subject go. "So how many plans are there left and who created them?" I asked and gently rubbed the small bump on my head.

"Well Elizaveta-senpai claims that finding Shadow is her plan, so that one is already in go. We did Meimei's and Katyusha-senpai's today. Elizabeth and Jeanne refused to come up with any. Natalia says that she is to busy trying to romance her brother to bother with this. I'm not coming up with a plan after what happened today. So there is only Ly Han-senpai's and Brunhilde-senpai's plans left." I nodded, listening quietly as I looked through the letters until I found the one that I was looking for.

Dear Lilli,

I was so worried today when you almost drowned. It felt as though my heart had stopped beating. If you were to die then a part of me would die with you. I didn't think that I would write to you again.

Sincerely,

Shadow

My eyes widened as I read this. It was so heart felt, and I knew what he meant. When you love someone, you give them a piece of your heart. What really impressed me about this letter was that Shadow, was not trying to bribe me to love him with presents, that he (or she) was just letting me know how she felt.

"He was there." I whispered. Samaria looked at me and took the letter, reading it quickly.

**Next Week Monday**

It had been a week since the first letter came and none of the girls on the list had come up with a new plan to try to find Shadow. Relief filled me as I walked through the halls. After almost dieing the last time, I was afraid of what the new plan would be.

I went on my merry way until I saw Ari's silver head. Smiling I called out his name and waved my hand to get his attention. He was with his brother and the three other boys from before. As I got closer I saw that the one with spiky blonde hair was elbowing Ari in the stomach and giving him a suggestive smile. I walked through the crowd and made it over to them, greeting each one with a smile.

The boy that was shorter then Ari, was next to the one really tall one with glasses, and Magnus was leaning against the spiky haired one. I curtsied to them and introduced myself. The shortest boy smiled, "I'm Tino, and I'm very pleased to meet you."

The tall one looked at me for a second, "I'm Ber'ld n'ce to m't you t'o." it took me a second to decipher what the tall blonde had said and when I did, I smiled at him.

The spiky haired blonde looked me up and down smiling. This made me blush. "Why, hello, hello. Lilli was it? I'm Daen. Ari's OLDER and much SEXIER brother. My d-" Before Daen could finnish both Berwald and Ari hit him over the head with their fists, glaring at him. My eyes went wide.

The guy that was leaning on Daen rolled his eyes, "Sorry about that. I'm Magnus, and I'm actually am Ari's brother unlike that idiot. Daen is my boyfriend and thinks that just because of that he can call Ari his brother." I nodded my eyes still wide.

Daen smiled a me again, "Lilli you are VERY pretty and I have a question for you. Are you into threesomes?" I blushed a dark red as Ari and Berwald hit Daen on the head and Magnus punched him in the stomach. Ari I noticed was blushing to.

When the bell rang, I turned to walk away I felt a presence beside me. I glanced out of the corner of my eye and saw Ari. He was blushing and looking straight forward. I smiled gently. "I'm sorry about Daen." He muttered. I nodded. Unknowingly, I silently slipped my hand into his and wrapped my fingers around his. He stiffened a bit but did the same. When I looked back at him, he was blushing slightly more, but now had a small smile. I smiled to.

That day I got a letter from shadow.

Dear Lilli,

You are so kind and understanding. All I need to say to you is thank you. Thank you so much.

Love,

Shadow

**Plan 3, though of by Brunhilde, on Wensday.**

I was walking next to my brother, talking to him about nothing really. Maybe cheese. I'm not sure, whenever I'm with my brother, we get along so well and talk so much that it's hard to keep track of everything that the other has said. We were walking to lunch when Brunhilde, grabbed me and ran away, leaving my brother looking confused.

Brunhilde and I reached the cafeteria and sat down. I felt dizy. All of the girls on the list were there with the exception of Elizabeth, Jeanne and Natalia.

When Samaria asked about it, Elizaveta stood up and started yelling, "They don't like the idea of love and will have nothing to do with the journey to help Lilli find her true love!"

Ly Han and Meimei pulled her down back into her seat. Meimei continued to say, "Elizabeth and Jeanne are with their boyfriends and Natalia is stalking Ivan." When Natalia's 'Hobby' was spoken of Katyusha started crying, saying that it was all her fault that Ivan had to suffer.

"Done!" Came Brunhilde's cheerful reply, stepping back from what she was doing. I really hadn't paid attention to her and turned to see what she did. In the middle of the table sat a chocolate fondue machine with many fruits and other treats to dip into it.

Everyone grabbed a dipper, and a treat, I chose a strawberry. After a few mintues of dipping and eating the treats properly, when I went in for another, I was nudged and the strawberry fell; leaving a trail of chocolate from my mouth to the bottom of my skirt of my schoold uniform. The hot chocolate, hurt my mouth. I was about to grab a napkin when I heard Bruhilde's voice, "POOR LILLI! THEIR CHOCOLATE ALL OVER YOU MOUTH, AND NO NAPKIN!" 'Seriously,' I thought, 'Do they always have to yell?'

A crowd of boys ran over, all with out a napkin. I ready enough shojo manga to know what they were trying to do. They wanted to kiss the chocolate off. Fear coursed through my veins, these plans weren't helping me find Shadow, they were finding all the perverts at this school.

I closed my eyes and went into the fettle position like Vash taught me. I felt something on my face, it was the cloth of a handkerchief. I opened my eyes and in front of me was Ari kneeling in front of me, wiping my face off. "Thank you." I whispered, still looking at him. He just nodded.

After my face was clean, he asked me to follow him, to which I did. He led me to his locker, where he pulled out a jacket and sweat pants. He handed them to me. I went into the bathroom and changed. The jacket was so long that it reached my knees and the pants were so big that I had to roll up the waist band until it fit properly.

When I came out, Ari was sitting out there, waiting for me. I smiled and walked over to him. I wrapped my arms around him in a hug and he returned it. My heart beat a little faster.

That night I again received a letter from Shadow.

Dear Lilli,

I love you that's all I need to say.

Love,

Shadow

**Plan 4, thought of by Ly Han, day;Thursaday**

Ly Han had asked me to pack another lunch and I did. If this was Ly Han's plan, I already knew that I would like it more then the others.

All day until lunch I carried around the two bentos until lunch. At lunch I was once again forced to not sit with my brother. I looked at Ly Han waiting for her to stand up and yell for everyone to know that I had an extra lunch. After ten minutes I let my guard down and started to eat my lunch. When I did I heard Ly Han start to yell.

"YOU BROUGHT TWO LUNCHES ON MISTAKE LILLI ZWINGLI? WHAT IS THAT? YOU CAN'T FINISH IT EITHER AND WISH THAT YOU HAD SOMEONE TO?" I sweat droped because I knew what was going to happen next.

The stampede of male teens came. All begging me for the bento. Taking a deep breath I pushed my way through the crowd and spotted a familiar head of hair. Quickly I jogged over to it. "Ari, would you like this bento?" I asked politely, looking at my feet.

Ari already had a lunch and his mouth was open to receive another bit of it. I was going to turn away when his voice interrupted. "Sure." He had pushed his lunch to Magnus and held his hand out for the bento. I smiled and gave it to him. I waved good bye and walked back to my table, and shot a glare at my senpai's and Meimei.

When I went home, I saw a letter to me from Shadow. I didn't open it. When I first received the letters I was happy and excited but now I was sad and hurt. I knew why.

That night I put on Ari's jacket and fell asleep.

**Plan4, Thought of by Lilli, Day; Friday**

When lunch time came around, I was once again sitting with the girls from the top ten list. Once everyone who had that lunch arrived, I stood on the table and looked around.

I had caught everyone's attention. I sighed, "Whoever is Shadow, I want you to know that I hate you. I hate you so much. You claim in your letters that you love me, but you never greet me or tell me who you are. You never confess to me in person. Although your words are sweet, I feel that they are false, that you truly do not care. That you are a liar and I hate liars. Please don't write me again." Before I steped down I looked over everyone. Many looked confused or angry. When my eyes fell on Ari, he looked different. He looked like someone had just torn out his heart. His friends that were gathered around his gave him comforting touches and looks. It didn't work it seemed, because he stood up and ran away.

I followed him as he ran to his locker. He punched it a few times before putting his back to it and sliding down the metal. He pulled his knees to his chest and his body shook silently.

I walked over to him and sat beside him. "Ari are you Shadow?" He stopped for a second to nod. I put my hand on his only for him to grab my wrist gently.

"Why are you comforting the man that you hate?" He asked, he didn't look like he had been crying, the only sign was the water that still ran down his face.

I looked at him, "Do you regret that we met face to face?" He shook his head no, "Shadow said that he didn't want us to meet, that he hoped that we didn't." Ari still looked at me, "Do you love me" I asked him.

"Yes." His voice was hoarse when he answered.

"How much?" I asked, we stared at each other.

"I love you so much, I love your modesty, your optimism, and the way that you treat everyone. I love your kindness and the way you forgive. I love how you're smart and not just a pretty face. I love that you are deep and can see beauty in tragedy. I love that when we were younger and some kids were picking on me because of my stuffed puffin that you came in and told them to stop. I love you Lilli Zwingli, because you are you." When he finished his sentence I kissed him. It was a chaste one, barely lasting a minute.

"Shadow said that he loved me so much that he wouldn't say, you did. I may not love you, but I really like you and I want to get to know you a lot better." This time it was Ari that gave me the kiss, it was more passionate. Like he put all of his emotions in this one kiss.

After that day I was knocked down to number five, I didn't care. I had someone to love and love me in return.

**END**

NotaPunk; Hope that everyone liked it, I'm not sure if I should count this in my 'WDLJDT' series. Tell me what you think. The AMV that inspired this is on you tube Hetalia-Iceland/Liechtenstein-Let me go. Check it out and give major props to the maker of it! Also please R&R


End file.
